disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Tennessee)
Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Tennessee) (Formerly Known As Nickelodeon Family Suites by Holiday Inn''' (Tennessee) 2000-2009) is a hotel at Universal Nashville Resort. It Opened On June 29, 2000. Hotel Summary The exterior entrance of the hotel looks like the Old Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort In Orlando FL. The Entrance has a long Green carpet stretching from the doors all the way to the lobby. Old Nickelodeon Shows Showing On The TV. And The Hotel Building Is Orange with tons of colorful paint. The hotel has 2,000 normal rooms and 500 suites Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoons such as SpongeBob, Rocko's Modern Life, Invader ZIM, The Loud House, The Fairy OddParents, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Danny Phantom. The outside of the hotel features an outdoor lagoon pool with 5 waterslides and outdoor food stands. And Nickelodeon Themed Shuttle Bus At Outside Near The Entrance Of The Hotel The Nickelodeon Themed Shuttle Bus Take You To CityWalk Nashville And The 3 Theme Parks. Universal Studios Tennessee, Islands Of Adventure Tennessee & Universal Metazoa Tennessee Area. The inside plaza of the hotel features a Food court, a Dunkin' Donuts, Nicktoons Cafe Restaurant, Mini Malls, And A Arcade That Has Ticket Redemption Prizes. And Also It Has a Nickelodeon Store. TV Guide For Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Tennessee) # Nickelodeon Cartoon Clips # Universal Nashville Resort Company Clips # Universal Music Videos # Paramount Television Network # CBS # Paramount Network # MTV # MTV2 # MTV Classic # MTV Live # MTV U # MTV Tres # Nickelodeon # TeenNick # The N # NickSplat # NickSports # Nicktoons # Nick Jr # Noggin # NickMusic # Nick Gas # Comedy Central # Logo TV # BET # VH1 # CMT # CMT Music # TV Land # Showtime # Showtime 2 # Hotel Information Nickelodeon Suites Resort Indoor Mini Mall Area '''Stores * Nickelodeon Store * Aeropostale * American Eagle Outfitters * Calvin Klein * Claire's * Famous Footwear * GameStop * Gap * Guess * Skechers * Sunglass Hut Former Stores * Toys "R" Us (replaced by the Nickelodeon Store) Restaurants * Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe * Johnny Rockets * The Nicktoons Cafe * TGI Fridays * Pizza Hut * IHOP * McDonald's * Cold Stone Creamery * Great American Cookies Former Restaurants * Restaurant "R" US (replaced by the Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe) Food Court * Burger King * Subway * Starbucks * Domino's Pizza * Panda Express * TCBY * Taco Bell/KFC Express Attractions & Entertainment * AMC Nickelodeon Suites Resort 21 * Nicktoons Arcade * Build A Bear Workshop * VR Hub * Wonder Park VR Coaster (New 2019) Former Attractions & Entertainment * Toys "R" US FUN Wheel (replaced by the Nicktoons Slime Wheel) Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Bikini Bottomies (2000-present) * Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego (2000 -present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O' Neil, Foot Solders (2012 - present) * Paw Patrol characters: Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye (2015 - present) * The Fairly OddParents characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda (2000 - present) * Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy (2014 - present) * The Loud House characters: Lincoln Loud (2016 - present) * Rugrats characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica (2000 - 2014) * The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie (2000 - 2016) * Blue from Blue's Clues (2000 - 2016) * Jimmy Neutron (2001 - present) * Anng from Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006 - 2014) * The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua (2005 - 2012) * Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky from Rocko's Modern Life (2000-present) * Winx Club characters: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha (2011-2016) Trivia Gallery Category:Nickelodeon Category:Tennessee Category:Winx Club